Save me, and I'm yours
by KagChezaforever2011
Summary: Sometimes even the sun refuses to shine. -New Summary-
1. How to kill a woman, step one

Hello my lovely fans! I am back with this story once more! I know a lot of you hate me for not updating in the first place, but this is rewritten, and a thousand times better! I will update as much as I can and/or want, which should be quite frequent, unless I'm camping, distracted by my love or poetry, or distracted by my love for a certain man in my life, then you should get your chapters quite frequently! If you don't like it, deal. I'm not going to cry anymore if someone hates me for not updating. But, be happy for this chapter is up after over a year.

So please, enjoy!

Story Description: Koga takes on a new role that pushes him to the brink of power. But, the price is the pain of the friend of someone he loves. Uncaring he uses his new built strength to dispose of Inuyasha, forever. His task complete, he takes a grieving Kagome to be his mate. But she refuses him for three years. After waiting for forever, he finally can't take it and goes for the goal, whether she permits him or not. With life as she's never seen it biting at her ankles, who can Kagome depend on to save her?

Rating:T, for minor mature language. Much angst, death, and blood shed. Do not ask me for a lemon. I will not put one in. Thank you!

To Flamers note/s:Say what you wish, comments are supposed to be constructive criticism anyway. As far I see; if I don't like a story I stop reading. I don't tell a person how bad they are and tell them to leave it to the people who really know how to write. And in that instance those people only know how to write because they learned from a good constructive criticism. So, as far as flamers go, you all are just those people who wish they could write, but they can't so they go around and act like they are the biggest hot shots in the world. Well heads up buddy, you're not. So, you can all pull your heads out of your butts and move on with your life.

Because your not going to get to me. Have a nice day.

Disclaimer:To get all sense of being cocky out now so it is not reflected into my story, I will say that if I owned Inuyasha and the gang, I can guarantee I wouldn't be sitting here writing this. And for so writing said story below, I do not own Inuyasha. True ownership belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi. As well as to the song I have put below, I do not own it either. Ownership belongs to the artist. The only thing I own would be the writing of this story. Thank you.

Pairing/s:Kagome/Sesshomaru---Sango/Miroku---Kagome/Koga (Unwanted love)

Genera:Romance/Angst—Extreme angst in first chapter. If you don't like sad things then stop reading now!

Song/s listening to while writing this:**"Stranger"** by **Hilary Duff --- "Roses are red" by Aqua**

Line/s portraying to this chapter from song/s above:_"There's no kindness in your eyes, and when you look me at me, it's just not right. And I can tell what's going on this time. There's a stranger in my life. You're not the person that I once knew. Are you scared to let them know it's you? If they could only see you like I do, then they would see a stranger too."—_"Stranger"__

"Roses are red and violets are blue, honey is sweet but not as sweet as you, roses are red and violets are blue…come pick my roses…the only thing she said was…. and roses are red…don't take my roses away…"—"Roses are red"

Plot that portrays to lines above:Kagome's thoughts on Koga --- "Stranger".

Kagome's feelings, and then loss. ---"Roses are red".

**Chapter 1**_--- How to kill a woman, step one…:_

In her hand held what had been her soul purpose for life for the past year. Everything she had worked up for lay broken and withered in her hands, and there was _nothing_ she could do about it. Her chocolate brown orbs wept out salty, crisp tears onto the fragile chest of a true reason to breathe.

Delicate gasps that threatened to disintegrate at any moment, flustered deep into her chest, overcome with the agony of heartbreak multiplied by a cloud of anger and betrayal. And she pushed herself to wonder how she constantly made everything she loved hurt…

_Don't take my roses away…._

The week had started as any other would. Several dirty words were emitted from the mouth of the brash hanyou known only as Inuyasha, sending the naïve, young miko, Kagome, into a fit of rage. Only to end in the demise of many layers of dirt as his head was shoved roughly four feet beneath the walking surface.

Feeling flustered and full of bent up rage Kagome walked her way to the God Tree, her dearest prevalent sister following solemnly behind her, words of kindness and reason coming from her lips. The Monk stay behind, awaiting for the moment his arrogant, young friend would awaken from his crash landing sleep.

Kagome lay her hand upon the god tree with a sigh, rosy pink lips closing with a soft tip of sadness. Sango looked to her with a suspire as well, putting an arm around her she closed her eyes.

"You know how Inuyasha is Kagome. He really has a kind heart; he just doesn't know how to show you. Why else would he save you day after day? It's not all the jewel; he didn't have to save you from Takimaru of Setsuna, now did he? Or all those times you were possessed, he never stopped trying to help you."

Kagome looked to her sister with a sad smile and simply nodded her head. She closed her glassy eyes for a long sigh. Only when she had readied herself did she open them once more, but only a tad.

"You know Sango, all those times; it really could have been from the jewel. I mean I was wearing the jewel fragments almost every time he saved me."

Sango smiled coyly, her eyes laughing a bit. The girl was so stubborn sometimes.

"Ah, yes Kagome, but you were not wearing the jewel shards on you when Sounga appeared in your time. And you were only possessed by the shards once, the other time he tried to save you was because Subaki sent the snake curse upon you." Sango titled her head to look into her friend's face, laughing she watched a deep flush of red creep across her cheeks.

She knew when she was right, but it was still cute to watch the blush upon her cheeks.

"I suppose your right. Thanks Sango, I guess I feel a little better. But he still can be an insensitive jerk." Sango laughed and nodded her head; she knew all to well. At least the way he acted didn't effect Kagome's own feelings for him.

They both linked arms, a calm, but rejuvenated smile appearing upon Kagome's lips. But, upon the first few steps Sango exchanged her glance from Kagome, to the large dust tornado ripping up the ground as it flew towards them.

Which only meant the loveable, yet cocky to a point where any normal person would want to take a pin and gouge out their eyes, Koga was on his way to see his dear sweet Kagome.

The dust disappeared, revealing a handsome young wolf demon, smiling to the women, nose up and eyes wide.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed happily, rudely pushing Sango to the side at a quick chance at Kagome's hand. Sango glared and sat back where she had landed.

Kagome's sweat dropped as she pushed on a false smile as to please him.

"Oh…Koga, hi." His eyes shone with something strange as he lifted on hand to push a stray hair from Kagome confused eyes. He looked down at her with a soft smile, taking her hands into his own.

"Today Kagome, I will kill that insolent puppy and take you as my own." Kagome sighed and huffed a little. It was always the same. Kagome put on a happy look again and looked to him.

"Oh Koga, um…I don't think…" He put a finger to her lips and looked into her eyes. Kagome was starting to get an eerie feeling. Sango stood up; something was different about Koga today. He began to lean his head down; his lips plump for a kiss. Kagome's eyes widened as she screamed mentally to move from his heated kiss to be.

_Okay, it was time for Inuyasha __now__…_

"Hey! Away from Kagome you Mangy mutt!" Within a flash the Tetsiaga crossed their arms apart, much to the relief of Kagome.

_Right on cue…_

Koga growled and jumped back, muscled legs flying in the air, and landing with an elegant bounce. Standing he smiled, brows clenched, nose curled.

"And why would I do that? She's my mate!" He yelled out, his fists already made as Inuyasha stood protectively before Kagome, fangs rearing from his tanned lips.

"You wish! Stay away from her you nasty wolf!" He yelled out, charging with a battle cry, his sword high in the air. Koga quickly dodged it, his calm demeanor never changing. It was if…he was just playing with Inuyasha…

Kagome looked scanned Koga up and down. She looked at his legs, nothing new, his feet, nope, his upper body, un uh, his arms…no….wait!

"Inuyasha!" He turned his head to look at a frantic Kagome, her eyes wide. In a spit of non-paying-attention, Koga took a swift hit to Inuyasha's head with his fist, sending Inuyasha plummeting with speeds unknown to the ground. He slid several feet away. Growling he shook his head, jaw dripping blood.

"He's got another jewel shard in his arm!" Inuyasha's eyes went saucer as he looked to the wolf with angry and confused eyes.

"How did you get another shard of the jewel? Naraku is the only other person besides us with a jewel shard!" Koga smirked and punched the ground, sending a large sonic blast of ground towards Inuyasha. He cursed and flipped himself to the side, just barely missing it in time. But in a curse of luck it instead went straight to Kagome.

Kagome screamed, but in a split second of light Miroku, whom had been dormant throughout the scene until now, flew across the soon to be barren area, picking her up as he went. They just barely as well missed it.

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled to Miroku who laid beside her, panting for air.

"Thanks Miroku…" she sighed and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow.

"No problem Lady Kagome…" He held his head back and breathed deep, running so fast a hard effort in his current long purple robe. It always was.

Their attention returned to the fighting enemies as Inuyasha charged Koga once more, battle cry much louder this time.

"You stupid wolf! That almost hit Kagome." Inuyasha brought the Tetsiaga down upon him, only to be skillfully dodged once more by jewel power induced legs.

"Don't move next time, then she won't get hit!" He growled a bit and came down from his jump for a kick. Inuyasha grabbed his leg, but was met with Koga's infuriated fist. His whole body fell as Koga's previous kick met him square in the chest.

Inuyasha yelled out as his back cracked dangerously beneath the pressure exerted to his chest. His eyes closed as his hair fell before his eyes. Pain racked through his entire body, as though someone had just thrown him into a pit of fire.

Shaking, he pushed himself back up. A blood wound found itself attached to Inuyasha's chest. He arms shook, convulsing, as he grunted to his feet. He looked to Koga, an even more, if possible, angered look piercing into his eyes.  
He pulled his sword high; his arms still pained, and slammed it down.

"Wind Scar!" The words seemed to almost echo as he yelled them out into the air, his bangs still covering his eyes.

A large yellow blast flew from the sword; the ground ripping up as it came across its path. The lightning reminisce glowed and cracked around it as it made right for Koga. Koga stood, smirking, but when the blast was gone and the light had returned to it's former glory, Koga wasn't standing there anymore.

Inuyasha smiled in triumph, but all else were quiet. It wasn't until after a few moments did Inuyasha look down to see Koga's fist, embedded deep into his back, and out the other side, into his abdomen. He made a small noise as Koga roughly yanked his fist out, smiling as he went. The motions made as Inuyasha fell went silent and slow, he looked up at his tormentor, then to his friends, and then to his…Kagome.

As though time had stopped completely, the beads split from around his neck, and began to roll off the string holding them. A small collection of small purple and white embers flew around Inuyasha, the chains that linked him to Kagome…were finally gone. And now…now he only felt cold…

He coughed violently when he finally hit ground, rather hard actually. Blood spurt from his lips as he hacked on. Something wasn't right, why was this so bad? He hadn't felt this weak after a punch since Koga's hit with the miasma shard that Naraku tricked him into believing was a real one. No…he had felt like this when Sesshomaru slammed his own hand through his stomach. But…Sesshomaru had poison in his claws…

Looking beside him he watched as his blood dripped from Koga's hands, a large, demonic smirk upon his cocky lips. But, in the process he watched as a green liquid oozed off his claws as well. Inuyasha's eyes would have widened, if they weren't busy wincing from the pain.

Koga caught his gaze and his smirk increased a tad. He bent his knees and over looked Inuyasha's sweat stricken face. His deep brown eyes shone with a triumphant glare, but his lips playfully nipped out fangs, smiling like a predator would his kill…

…_There's no kindness in your eyes, and when you look at me, it's just not right…_

"I see you've noticed. See this shard here? It's from the back of a malice induced little boy. It had a deep dark glow to it and turns out it put some poison into these veins. You may have been able to walk away from my other hits, puppy…" He paused and leaned closer to Inuyasha's face, his victory making his true colors appear, "but you won't even be moving again after this."

He smiled and slammed his fist down again, this time only, into Inuyasha's forehead. You could hear a buried crack scream out as Koga removed his hand. Kagome gasped loud as the dust finally cleared; it was as if it had all gone in slow motion. She tried to move, to stop him, but when she'd watched Koga jump in the air, over Inuyasha's head and behind him, she felt like she couldn't breathe. But now…now she felt like she couldn't even see, let alone breathe…

It all went so fast, the hit, the scream, the pain…But what got to her the most, was when the one true substance that held her to her love…was gone. It was if they were floating around her, laughing at her tears and shock to not speak. It was…blighted…

She pushed herself up; her trance crumbling as she watched the broken figure of Inuyasha lay below Koga's heated gaze. She nearly screamed as she softly shoved Koga out of her way, holding her body to Inuyasha as he struggled to breathe. Koga merely shrugged it off and watched her cry. As far as he was concerned, the pup had it coming.

Meanwhile Miroku and Sango sat silent. Miroku watching Sango with a deep concern. Her skin had paled, her eyes had sharpened, and her figure at stopped moving. She looked like she wasn't even breathing. Miroku had called out her name many times, but she had yet to answer once.

In the process of his worry, Sango sat in a trance herself; her mind's triggers working in a way that she didn't want them too. _Koga had mentioned the shard being in the back of a little boy…_That was all she could get to cross in her mind. She hoped to death, she hoped to heave, and she hoped to the underworld that it wasn't what was playing in her mind…

Miroku quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her rapidly.

"Sango! Sango, wake up Inuyasha needs our help!" Sango shook her head and looked to where the mangled body of her friend lay. Nearly pushing Miroku, she ran to him, her eyes shone within an unknown worry she had only felt once before. Miroku joined then seconds later and they all sat over their broken friend.

Kagome's tears fell silently upon his chest as she looked down at her best friend, her brother, and her love…and we've brought ourselves full circle…pain the only thing turning it around….

And the question still burned at her heart; how did she always hurt everything that ever meant anything to her. Thinking upon it she realized, that everything here, right now, was all _**her **_fault. She had been the one whom had not listened to Keade and walked off without Inuyasha her second day here. She had been the one who broke the jewel beneath the crow's breast. She had been the one who let the shards fall into so many people's hands…so many people who never even gotten a look at the jewel, let alone get to keep pieces of it.

It was her fault Naraku got the shards and turned himself to a young lord's form. Sending Sango's family to their death. It was her fault that now Kohaku's only life force lay beneath Koga's wrist. It was her fault Sango would never be able to hug her little brother again, while she could go home and hug her's tight and never have to leave him like that. It was her fault that Shippo's, who lay in Keade's hut fast asleep, parents lay buried beneath the earth because she let the jewel shards get into the hands of the thunder brothers. It was her soul that Onigumo loved so much in the form of Kikyo, and so Naraku was born. He in turn, turned into the form of a beautiful woman, and piercing Miroku's grandfather with the hellhole in his hand. Therefore killing off his Miroku's grandfather, father, and soon to be him himself!

And now it lay herself to be the one, thanks to her breaking of the jewel, her fault that the man she had loved for what seemed like a century, lay dying in her arms…

**She deserved this pain…**

Weeping uncontrollably she laid her head on his blood chest, her own chest irritating with the broken trouble to respire. But to more then one surprise, a soft clawed hand reached down and ran slowly down her hair. Her head shot up and her eyes flew to his own melting amber ones. She let more tears fall as she watched him push on a smile, just for her.

He stroked her hair, meanwhile still coughing, and blood running down his face. His eyes spiked with pain as her smiled for her. His own tears refused to fall for him. It seemed a little unfair.

"Oh, Inu-Inuya-yasha, I'm so s-sorry." She choked out the words beneath her tears. Miroku and Sango sat silent, speechless and seemingly just as heartbroken.

But no one could even muster how much hurt Kagome was feeling right then.

"Kagome…" He coughed, blood splurging onto his chest. His eyes seemed to speak for him as he looked into her chocolate ones. "I…I'm so, so glad, I" He coughed again, but more blood poured out this time, his lips a ruby shine. "I could see you, you, on last, st-time…" He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he was going to die. There was no getting around it this time, he may have been half demon…but his human side had died several minutes ago…

Kagome's tears seemed unstopped as she looked to this man below her. This broken and beautiful man…

"Kagome…I" Still coughing his body convulsed a bit, his body breaking more and more as he spoke. Kagome couldn't speak, all she could do was watch this wondrous boy die in her arms…"I, lov..love you." Kagome's broke out into a new fresh set of tears, her puffy eyes seeming to explode with the pain she was feeling.

"Oh, Inuyasha…please…don't do this, don't leave…" She tried pushing out the words, all she could handle was to hold off her stutter for a bit.

Inuyasha smiled again and ran his fingers through her ebony tresses. Her tears stained his brilliantly red kimono, but her staining different then the blood. They were crisp, clean, and beautiful. She buried her face in his hair as she leaned down, hugging his whole body. Her lips parted and she whispered in his blood-dripped ear.

"I love you…I love you more then you could ever imagine..." Her tears nearly choked out the last part as she kissed his cheek. Inuyasha's eyes brightened, just the slightest as she brought her head up to look into his eyes.

Sango and Miroku sat silent still, Sango's hand enlaced in Miroku's own, her grip near crushing. She hid her head in the crook of his neck, silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she wept for one of her best friends, as well as for her little brother. Miroku's face lay hidden beneath his bangs, but on the brim of his chin, you could see silent tears rolling off and onto his robes…

And with that, Inuyasha laid his hand upon Kagome's cheek, and closed his eyes. Within seconds his body stopped convulsing, his chest stopped gasping, and his smile stayed plastered to his face, forevermore.  
Kagome stopped breathing for a moment, and that, that is when she knew that her heart had died with him. And she thought she would never truly live again…

A deep clear of a throat broke them from their tear-persuaded ecstasy. Koga stood with his arms crossed, a bored expression played across his face. He looked down to the weeping clan of people below him. His chest was held high as the muscles in his legs twitched.

…_There's a stranger in my life…_

His heated glare was turned soft as he looked to Kagome. His chin tilted down a bit as his arms shifted a tad.

"Kagome stand up. It is time to leave." Kagome's lower lip quivered as she stared up into a man she could never think of as heartless.

But that's **exactly **what he was.

Her eyes slipped out a few more tears as she looked down to the cold, smiling man before her. Her finger's traced his lips softly before turning back to Koga. Her gaze looked…dead. As though she was looking right through him.

Which was **exactly **what she was trying to do.

She couldn't understand how a man whom had proclaimed his burning passion for her for so long, could just go up, and destroy all she ever truly loved. How he could literally just take her heart and crush it into his big hands. She wanted to glare, but all she could do was stare, think...hate.

Slowly she averted her gaze from him and to the man below her one last time. She leaned down, and where her finger's had previously been, her lips laid themselves, for the true first, and last time. She looked down into the closed eyes of this truly beautiful man, and closed her own, placing a blessing upon his soul.

He deserved at least that much.

Looking once more to his face she sighed and traced her hand across his cheek, she looked down and narrowed her eyes to a look of accord. Thoughts swam through the enigma that was her mind. So many memories, so much pain, happiness, and times she thought her heart could fly…Her eyes examined his comely smile once more, and for the first real time since she had come, she smiled back…

_Roses are red, and violets are blue, honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you…_

---

Okay my dears, it's over for the first chapter. I've written so much, and been sitting here so long, I can't feel my neck! You may hate me right now, but remember hatred will not get you updates.

Reviews will: P Constructive Criticism is a big, big help! Tell me if you think there is anything to improve on, whether it is from grammar to punctuation, or character acting. Thanks! 

Yes, Sesshomaru will make a guest appearance soon. Though probably not until chapter 3 or 4. I want to make this story as detailed as I can. And I've found suspense help make it that way. So for all of you who actually read these, which I know half the time I don't, thank you!

Ja ne my lovelies!


	2. Inner Supernova

Hello! So the next chapter is here, rejoice and be merry. Rewritten and better, it shall end to your satisfaction of being longer as well. The chapters may not be coming fast, but they are coming at least. I am a busy girl, I do have a life outside of fanfiction believe it or not. So have your fun with this chapter and the next shall be up as soon as I can get it written.

To Flamers note/s:Have your fun, say what you wish. Flames are only the excuse for the fact that you have nothing better to do with your life then go around and hassle people who spend hours on end to write a story. If you had any real sense of writing skill and thoughts at all you would give a correct analysis and write a constructive criticism, but you don't, so there for you are given the title of flamers. I find this to be a rather funny thing indeed for the very fact that where I come from, a flamer is a something on a whole new level that, trust me, you don't like to be associated with. So pull your heads from your butts and get on with your life.

Have a nice day:

Disclaimer:All ownership of Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the song lyrics below belong to the writers and artists only, thank you.

Genera:Romance/Angst—Angst in first chapter. Possible angst late, I'm not giving away any hints. :-p

Song/s Listening to that do not effect story:_"Take me onto the holy"_-Kutless

_"Our Truth"_-Lacuna Coil  
_"In the Arms Of An Angel"_- Sarah McLaughlin

_"Concrete Angel"_-Martina McBride

Song/s listening to that effect the story:_"Breaking the Habit"- _Linkin Park_  
"Rise"- _Yoko Kanno

_"Over it"- _Annelise VanDerPol

Line/s portraying to this chapter from song/s above:_"I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I don't why I used to cave and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not all right. So, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight." –_Breaking the Habit

"_Save your tears, for the day, when your pain is far behind. On your feet, come with me, we're now soldiers stand or die. Save your fears, take your place, save them for the judgement day. Fast and free, follow me, time to make a sacrifice, we rise or fall."_-Rise

"_How could you know, that behind my eyes a sad girl cried? And how could you know, that it hurt so much inside? How could you know, that I'm not the average girl, I'm carrying the weight of the world? Yeah. So can you get me out of here? Take me away, jump in the car, drop till' the gas runs out and I'll walk so far. And I can't see this place anymore. Take a day off; give it a rest, so I can forget about this mess. If I lighten up a little bit then I will be, over it."-_Over it

**  
**(To those who asked me why I like Evanescence so much, I don't only like them:p )****

To my beta:I'm sorry I was unable to let you beta this. But I couldn't this written by the end of the week. You were away and I couldn't wait, less my fans hate me for not updating! Sorry! But I thank you for considering the time to do it, I promise I'll try and get the next chapter to you! Sorry again Kagome2323!**  
**

**Chapter 2**_--- Inner Supernova:_

A burning look plastered through her eyes as she stared into the unbarring features of a man so ruthless, he could barely be called a man at all. Broken tears were just a symbol of what he could accomplish. Hurtful words were just a cover up for what he's done. And what he's done, was the ultimate encumbrance…

Her lips pushed out the words; desperately trying to woo him away, force back what she knew was inevitable, but hoped was an illusion. She lied to her soul, swallowed her own tongue, and finally shoved out her pain.

"Koga…" She couldn't make it, she dared herself to push further, but her lips deceived her as his eyes began to whimper out her want.

He stood, uncaring, unscathed, and seemingly heartless. His words were a scorn to her heart, and a scorch to her river of tears.

"Kagome, come. He had what was coming to him. Inuyasha knew what he was getting into." His words were entrancing, but she didn't care. His spell was a poison that she would try to desperately to find not addicting.

"I never told you I would go with you! I've told you over and over Koga-kun that I can not be your mate!" Kagome cried out, begging her tears to stop their fall. He didn't deserve them; no he only wanted on thing from her. The one thing she promised herself he would never get.

Koga stood silent, their past experiences ringing through his mind. She never did say so, but he was so sure she loved him back. Didn't she understand he gave up everything for her? He gave up pillaging villages, killing humans, and other woman for her! If it weren't for her he would have taken Ayame and possibly become the biggest wolf tribe to hit all of Japan!

_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream…_

No, it wasn't that he thought she didn't care. He was still stuck on that she couldn't comprehend how much he cared for her. And she was going to get it through her beautiful little skull that she was his…and his alone.

"Kagome, if I must take hard actions, I will do them." She glared at him, as if testing him to do what he wished. Kagome was confused. What else could he possibly do to her! He already killed her spirit; he already killed her best friend's brother! The only thing he could do to her was killing off Sango and Miroku themselves!

…Wait…

"Koga…what do you mean…actions?" She bit her bruising lip; he wouldn't, would he?

Koga turned her eyes to looked at said houshi and demon slayer. His gaze as black as the night's unforgiving ray. Kagome fought to keep her surprise from overwhelming her face, but soon lost out into a new batch of salty tears.

_ I don't why I used to cave and say what I don't mean…_

Sango watched Kagome as her pupils dilated and speech gave way. Confused, she turned to Koga. What was he talking about? And then she felt his steaming glare on herself, and realized that now; her life was on Kagome's hands...

"Kagome! Please, you don't have to protect us! We can handle him. You don't have to go with him for our sake!" Catching on, Miroku began to almost echo Sango's own words.

"Please Koga, be reasonable! She does feel the same for your affections! Let her be happy, you've already cost her the grief of her loved one!" Kagome shook her head and held her aching heart. Her legs were wobbly as she stood. She was no fool, he already killed Inuyasha, and none of them would be a match against Koga without Inuyasha's protection.

This was all she could do.

Koga nodded and took her hand, pulling him to her. The look upon his face was not his own. This wasn't the man she had called a friend once. This was the face of the enemy, and she could do nothing but go in his arms. Kagome turned her head and looked to her friends, wishing they would just let her go. She was doing this for them! At least not let her pain go unfruitful!

_I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not all right…_

She linked her gaze with his own, bitterness hidden behind a fresh sheet of sadness. She opened her mouth and a whimper went out as her words bled through.

"Please Koga-kun…let me take them with me at least…" His brown eyes blinked and he heeded her words. He closed them and shook his head, black tresses of hair whipping behind him.

"They would only be useful as a meal for my wolves. They have no place in my pack. I am sorry Kagome." She closed her eyes and faced down, images of a happier time gallivanting into view. She spoke next with saddened lips.

"May I take my son at least…" Koga looked up in thought. Maybe if he granted her this one wish she would come more willing.

He nodded and pulled her closer to him. He would have Ginta go off and fetch the whelp later. For now he had more important business to attend to.

He pulled her close to him and lifted her bridal style, his hands rubbing her thigh in support. Kagome looked to her only family in this era, tear stricken eyes pained to watch them leave, her legs forced to leave them behind. Miroku held Sango tight as she fought and kicked to try and push her way to her only sister. Her hand slipped out and waved to the houshi and exterminator then blew a kiss.

And with that…she was gone.

_So, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight…_

( .) (. )

She flew up from bed, sweat rolling down her brow, two years…two long years. She held her heart as she tried to push back the tears that had escaped in her sleep. The pelt of furs beneath her was racked with her sweat from the previous night of horrifying dreams and memories. She sighed and wiped the remaining from her brow and swung her legs over the mountain of fluff she had come to be known as her bed for the past few years.

She looked around. She always had that dream on the anniversary of his death…her birthday to be exact. She was sixteen that day and he had been refusing to let her go home to see her family for a little while. The stubborn dog.

_Save your tears, for the day, when your pain is far behind…_

She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She hated remembering that. Though, she had only thought a bit about it a few times, another thought struck her. How did Kikyo deal with his loss? I mean it was her who would have, maybe if anyone, who would have felt the pain intensified then her own self. And Kagome for not the first time, but for once, felt remorse for poor woman of fifty years.

Kagome shook her head of her memories and happiness, and pushed her out of 'bed'. She moved quietly as not to bother the bundle of fluff that was Shippo as she went. She sighed and scratched her head. Her back was killing her, her head hurt, and he eyes felt too puffy to open completely. Yes, it was her birthday.

She let out a whine as she walked to the opening in the wall of the section of the cave known to be her room. She had insisted to Koga that she not be in the same room as him. Her reason being she would not mate him until she thought of herself as a woman for real, that being her eighteenth birthday. But, what was her reasoning now? The only reason he let that one slide before was for the very fact that he knew she was from the future and respected her beliefs enough to realize that once that hit he could take her. And now she only had one little though processing through her impotent little mind.

She was screwed.

_On your feet, come with me, we're now soldiers stand or die…_

Kagome rubbed her groggy eyes and half wobbled, half walked down the hallway of the dirty cave. She could hear the waterfall off in the distance that held the cave from view of neighboring enemies. Finding it strange that that was the **only** thing she could hear…

Out of nowhere Ginta popped up from around the corner ripping a scream from her skinny throat. In response he did the same, only, oddly, more high pitched.

"Ginta! What did I tell you about doing that!" Kagome was slightly choking on the intake of air she inhaled just seconds before.

"I'm sorry sister! I was coming to wake you. Koga asked for me to have you come into the main chamber of the cave in a few moments. He had something important to ask of you!" Ginta was bowing and shaking his head and practically kissing her shoes in apology.

_Save your fears, take your place, save them for the judgement day…_

Kagome just rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. Whispering out a short 'okay' she scurried down the hall, pulling her hair back from it's tangled mess into a high ponytail.

Ginta stood behind, sad eyes watching with anticipation as she walked off. He had become extremely close to this woman known as his sister, and it wasn't hard to tell she didn't feel the same for Koga as he did her. But, he was only the right hand man, not Koga, so he had no say in what Koga did. Not only did this bother him, but also Koga had proclaimed to Hakkaku and himself early the night before that he would take Kagome in two days. But, that could not be possible unless he proved she loved him…or if he took her by force. And he seriously doubted the first would come to be…

_Fast and free, follow me, time to make a sacrifice, we rise or fall…_

( .) (. )

Kagome hummed softly as she began her rise up and down the hallways to where the waterfall was loudest. It was hard, for the very fact that the only thing lighting her way was the dim light of a torch lit here and there, every so often. It was hard living in a sordid cave.

Finally reaching the clearing known as the center chamber she sighed, inhaling the smell of the freshwater crashing down upon the rocks below, and then the arms of a stranger were wrapped around her shoulders.

"Good morning Koga," She sighed as she pried herself from his hale arms. This was getting annoying.

Koga pulled on a competent grin and bent down to kiss her. She rolled her eyes and sidestepped. She didn't want to deal with this, this morning. She hadn't let him kiss her to many times. She didn't feel that her kisses were meant for him…

_How could you know, that behind my eyes a sad girl cried?_

He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at her, his eyes intent on staying like that for the rest of the day if they could. Kagome shifted uncomfortably. This was fairly creepy. She couldn't take it, after about three minutes, and finally broke the unpleasant silence.

"So…what's on the agenda for today?"

Koga smiled and piped up a bit. He stood proud for a moment, his cocky façade finally returning to look manly.

"The men and I are going out to hunt. We caught wind that a brood of wild boars were traveling this way. We will be gone most of the day." Kagome nodded and smiled. It would seem to her benefit that he had forgotten today was her birthday, and she was just fine with that. The less he remembered, the less he could try to tangle with her for mate-ship.

Koga smiled back and retorted still. "Would you like to join us Kagome?" He tilted his head a modicum, smiling down at the girl much shorter then he.

Kagome slightly snarled at the thought. The last time she had ventured with them on an outing she was covering from head to toe in deer guts, not to mention plenty of blood. It took her a week to wash it out, concerning she couldn't use any shampoo. That being because she frequently tucked away to the well to see her family, and he would question her if he could smell the shampoo in her hair.

All because the pig-head was too competitive and wouldn't let her out of his site unless he knew she was going to bathe or stay at the cave.

_And how could you know, that it hurt so much inside?_

Koga nodded and turned to his men. Signaling it was time to go, they all ran out the door, himself twirling around into his tornado. Kagome stood confused; wasn't there something important he was supposed to tell her? She just shrugged; must have forgotten.

She looked around; the only people still here were the wives and a few newborn wolf pups. She yawned and stretched, only slightly awake still. She walked back to her chambers and pulled on her new clothes. Well, they weren't that new. She was forced to change from her school uniform to a few cotton kimonos upon coming to Koga's cave. He said he found it to alluring to other demons. That and it made her look like a concubine.

That one had earned him a nice crisp slap.

Kagome fumbled through a few of the furs, her destination of an object hard to find, though it would have been easier if Shippo wasn't still lying there sawing away logs. Then she felt the smooth coating of the article of wood she was searching for. The beads from around his neck…She sighed and pulled them to her, settling it around her neck. Lacing her fingers around the smooth outer coating, she closed her eyes. Memories flooded back to her in a wave of grief and pain. The strangest was how she had come to find the beads once more…

A few days after her departure with Koga, she had convinced him to let her out for a bath. He finally gave in after like twenty minutes and she weaseled herself around with small plant Keade had told her of, called Wolfsbane. It made it so he could not smell her out, by masking her sent to wolf kind and all. That was how she always got herself away.

But, she walked out into the forest and found her way to the god tree. After several times of getting lost, nearly eaten, and practically dead, she still found her way. She walked up to the god tree and ran her fingers across the jagged bark, remembering her first meeting. He looked so…beautiful.

Taking a look around she noticed something wasn't right, the grave Sango and Miroku had dug…was completely gone. Where it had once lain were the beads, no tombstone, no pushed up dirt, no flowers, just his beads. And if you looked high enough on the tree…you could see Kikyo's arrow perched proud into the trees inner wood.

_How could you know, that I'm not the average girl, I'm carrying the weight of the world?_

She picked up the beads and closed her eyes. And cherished them forever.

She shook her head again and picked up her under-bindings and homemade towel. It wasn't the time or place to dote on such memories. She padded along through the room, picking up a few soap roots, and some herbs she would use to wash with. Then she turned and headed her way out of the cave.

( .) (. )

Kagome sighed as she pulled herself around the waterfall to avoid being pulled under by the crushing blows of rain. She walked down the slippery rocks while watching her step every so often. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small red leaf, the outsides tipped with brown, while the inside was green. She rubbed it on her wrists and put it away.

'I think that's all I have to cover…' She thought without too much caution, but little did she know youkai could smell not only the blood flow on her wrist, but upon her neck as well. She knew that, but the commotion of her birthday seemed to wash away that part of her memory. It always did seem to be her downfall…

Kagome pulled herself along the numerous branches and trees that was the forest of Inuyasha. The trip was always so long, she was only glad she'd spent practically that whole year of her time with Inuyasha walking. That and that she had left so early.

Upon seeing the peak of a brown wood hut, Kagome sighed. Finally she had reached Sango and Miroku's home. The hut was a nice size, nothing fancy. Miroku had built it few weeks before his and Sango's wedding. It was only a shame that he still held the Kazana, or hellhole, embedded into his hand. She smiled and quickly pushed herself over the last remaining vines and through the remainder trees and hopped over the hill.

Within a flash Kagome was on the ground, oofing in response, and stuck firmly beneath two little bodies. She laughed as she peeled the little ones off of her petite frame. The smaller one was the daughter of her two best friends. Her name was Carmen, and if you couldn't guess, she was the love child of Sango and Miroku. As well as the other larger body that pummeled her over. His name was Heishie, and he was the passion son to Miroku and Sango as well.

_Yeah. So can you get me out of here?_

Seems liked they missed her. Well, she hadn't seen them in over a month. Koga had been acting as though he was up to something, and she had feared he had caught on. So, she had to actually go to a hot spring when she said she would be instead of coming to see them.

Sango, now nearly four months into her third child, scurried across the yard, arms open, and awaiting a hug. Miroku hurried off behind her constantly saying small things like, 'Slow down' or 'Watch my children!'. Kagome rolled her eyes and silently laughed. He certainly had come a long way since his days of milking out love. 

( .) (. )

An hour went by and Kagome spent her time speaking with her friends, as though she hadn't been gone for a month, as though she hadn't been forced into a situation she really could have lived without. She waved to her friends goodbye as she exited the hut, watching as the two children she considered her own family lifted their own beaded hands.

She prayed that they would be able to destroy Naraku before they had to watch the same fate that Miroku had, as his father was sucked away by the Kazana…

( .) (. )

Kagome made her way over the hill that was the barrier between her sister's hut, and the well. They had promised to watch over the well to make sure nothing could come in harm of it. She silently thanked them once again; a ritual she had come accustomed to doing every time she caught site of her only sanctuary in this barren world that seemed to love her torment.

_Take me away, jump in the car, drop till' the gas runs out and I'll walk so far…_

She shoved herself over the last of the rocks that blocked her path and stopped. This aura…it…was so familiar. And then it hit her like three bricks in a sock…

"Shippo, why don't you run along ahead of he me? I…need to take a look at a few herbs Sango told me about while you were off playing." She laid him down and he smiled in acceptance to her request. She thanked the gods that, although he was eleven, he hadn't quite caught on to the concept that every now and then she had to lie to him…

Though most of the time he already knew what she had to lie to him about…smart little kid.

She stood straight and waited until he was past the brush and to the lip of the well. She turned on her heels and narrowed her brownie eyes, this aura was extremely familiar, and she to say she didn't like the person on the other end would have had to be the understatement of the century.

This man, well youkai, was not someone she had had the most…'pleasant', of times with. And right now she really didn't feel like facing him. Then again, she never really did…Though it puzzled her as to why he was here in the first place. He was several leagues from his lands and she had never seen him take but one step in the direction of Inuyasha's forest…ever.

She took a soft step back, her strength and anger slightly melting. Oh, how she wished she had been smart enough to bring her arrows with her for once…

A black boot emerged from the protruding bush she was currently facing, to reveal a tall Taiyoukai. His usual emotionless face looked down at her, almost as though it was disgust in his eyes. She held back her anger at the thought and looked up, holding her ground as long as she could…

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Her voice wanted to come out strong, but it instead betrayed her, and she was once more turned to the fifteen year old little girl she had been when she'd first met him…

He stood silent, phlegmatic, and powerful. He was definitely the Sesshomaru she had come to know and well…hate. He looked down at her with no thoughts to swim across his eyes. Kagome fidgeted beneath his intense gaze, unsure of what she was getting herself into.

Becoming slightly frustrated as he stood there, she furrowed her brow and began to move towards the well where Shippo sat awaiting her arrival. But in her attempt to escape he moved closer, his lips finally parting to speak.

"Why do you walk alone with nothing but kitsune as a companion?" His deep baritone echoed silently through the small grotto of wood they now occupied in speech.

_And I can't see this place anymore…_

Kagome, a little glad he finally broke the silence, but also dreading the fact that he did, stood straight once more and looked into his deep golden orbs. His gaze rested in the trees behind her, as though his was staring off into deep thought. She sighed under her breath and gathered whatever courage hadn't been eaten away at first sight of him.

"I can be anywhere I want without protect Sesshomaru. I'm a big girl and these aren't your lands. That and my business isn't any of your concern!" Feeling bold, she huffed out the last smart remark. She really didn't like him was the only, 'nice', way to put it. Though to her own experiences with the demon lord before her, she realized that that was an extremely dumb thing to say to a Taiyoukai who would without a backtrack of thought, slice into little tasty bite size chunks.

Said Taiyoukai growled in warning and advanced towards her a bit further. Silver hair swung violently as he moved quickly, all his movements husky, but had a graceful flip to them.

"Watch your tongue miko, lest you wish for this Sesshomaru to dismember it." His cold watch stared at her petite form, her own eyes narrowed in a silent defeat.

"I can say what I want Sesshomaru. I'm not the same girl you tried to fry with your acid years ago. I'm not afraid of you!" Her lips spoke of lies, and her eyes betrayed her words as she stared into the deep molten orbs of this man, this youkai, this enemy.

Sesshomaru growled once more, his fingers on his only hand twitch violently. His closed his eyes and spoke, holding back what seemed to be his anger, and swallowing the urge to just melt her with his acid as she had said, he tried once before, or…rip her in half. Yes, that last one would work nicely…

"If this Sesshomaru hadn't come here on business to attend with you woman, you would not still be standing and speaking to me with such obstreperous words. So in objective, saying what you wish may not end in benefit to one such as yourself." His voice spoke low, dangerous, and it shut her up quite nicely. Though that didn't mean her mind was silent…

"Well?" She held back her fear, and annoyance the best she could as she waited for him to tell her of his wishes. He tells her one thing, then stays silent. It was indeed becoming a pet peeve of hers. Though she would keep herself at bay for now, he had come here on business. She wouldn't be a cold-hearted beldam and not hear him out at least. But, that didn't mean she had to do whatever it was he wanted.

Sesshomaru shrugged off the annoyed look she was no doubt deputizing to his being and spoke deep to a bark lower. "I come for your assistance miko. My retainer has come to an age and time for learning. She holds a holy aura to which I can do cipher about." His voice spoke of prudence, but inside he was disputatious. It wasn't him to ask for help. He was the great Daiyoukai of the west! But this was his only chance. She was but the only miko he knew that held categorical power. The undead priestess was no where to be found and she was not as Herculean in a holy vigor as the woman before him was.

After all, no one had ever broken through his armor with a scant arrow before.

Kagome quirked her eyebrow and held a hand to her waist, the universal sign of a woman's confusion or annoyance. Hers being a nice mixture of the two. What was she going to do about it? She liked the small girl known as Rin yes, they had had their troubles together when Takimaru had taken a rampage to kill them with Sounga. Sesshomaru had only saved them because Rin was there; he could have given a rat's behind for her safety.

Some of her luster may have left along with Inuyasha, but her ferocious attitude had stuck to her like super glue to a child's fingers. 

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his pristine, golden eyes. This woman still proved to be a thorn in his side, or an arrow to his armor. Either circumstance, still annoying.

"From the look radiating from your mannerism, I shall take it to presume you will not do said task without entity in return?" His look at her with stoic eyes was his normal, but it looked almost like amusement…

Kagome, unresisting, rolled her eyes. Well, duh! She wasn't just some machine that did whatever another person wanted all the time! Inuyasha had tried that and it always ended in him laying a hole three feet under…The thought of her previous pack brought back painful memories and she quieted suddenly.

…Inuyasha…

Kagome sighed and looked up at this demon lord proceeding to stand before her. He must really need her help, or by now, as well as she knew him, he would have walked away…And here she was, refusing to help him even though he had tried to kill her about five times.

…Wait…

_Take a day off; give it a rest, so I can forget about this mess…_

She opened her petal pink lips and sighed softly. Her next words foreign, something she hadn't said to anyone, well, someone, in a long time…

"Promise to protect me." Sesshomaru, slightly thrown off, stood strong. Although, sudden confused thoughts wanted to sluice through his normally well held mind. That was all she wanted? Protection? Any other being he could think of would want riches, or a position of power. And all she wanted was protection?

Cringing slightly at the thought, he wasn't a day care center. He didn't have the time to always protect what was around him. He had enough trouble to deal with in his own lands. But, all she asked for was protection…He mused slightly. It was undoubted that the undead one would have rejected his proposal all together.

Inwardly sighing, Sesshomaru nodded his head. If this is what she wished upon, it would only prove to help his later predicaments.

"This Sesshomaru gives his word to your request. If protection is all you acquire, then so shall be done." Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She…hadn't expected that response to his request question to come out. She guessed it was for the very fact that she'd been longing for someone to give a hoot about her…that she really just wanted protected. Or at least have the feeling of impregnability once more around her…

Though not all protection was against another's sword…

His eyes held a question at to her sudden dolor, but his lips remained shut. He stared at her, trying to figure out the enigma that was this miko. He had replayed a current conversation he had over heard her and the wolf she had taken current position of living with. The wolf had called her Kagome. So in realization, he meditated that that must indeed have been her name.

It was a rather sad concept though, that it took him so long to realize that…

Yes, he knew she lived with the wolf. But, what confused him was as to why as she did not smell of him. Usually mates smelled of one another, but while his scent was of the forest wood and musk, hers was that of strawberries and milk. Though he hated to admit it so, it was a quite…calming smell…Almost alluring. But, as it seemed due to her smell, she was not mated to this demon prince, and so he searched her out for the mentoring of Rin.

With his thoughts complete he spoke up, taking her from her mental battle of pain and heartbreak. He flicked a soft strand of silver hair, which had fallen in front of his shoulder, back with long porcelain fingers. "I will come for you within three days. The night following the new moon." The last few words only further sought out unwanted memories and all she could do was try and shake back her tears. She had come to realize she cried entirely too much. He was gone…there was nothing she could do…

Kagome was about to open her lips as to warn him of Koga but he spoke out first. "As to the predicament of the wolf. As scent by your emanation you are not mated to him. Therefore there shall be no confrontation for dominance of yourself between the demon prince and I." Kagome looked surprised and a little annoyed at his words as to 'domination' of herself, but brushed it off, what really rallied her up was that he knew she lived with Koga. Then again he had come seeking her out, so he must have known at least a little of her current address if he knew when to find her.

Then why hadn't he come for her at the cave?

She simply shook her head and looked up, a soft smile tracing compassionate features as she gazed up into a satisfied golden gape. She nodded to him and looked to her feet. But then realization had come to a dawn. Koga would fight for her, she was eighteen, and the new moon was the start of mating season!

This…this she had forgotten…

Sensing sudden adversity, he looked down unto his ward's new mentor. What could possibly be the problem now?

"The new moon…isn't it, um, mating season?" Recognition hit him so fast, he actually thought he might have moved back a few feet. Why hadn't he, the mighty Taiyoukai of the west, the last Daiyoukai, next to his mother, of the Inuyoukai race, remembered such a simple detail?

He mused within his own thoughts and sought silently. He had had a few encounters with this kiba prince before. And only on few occasions had he seen said youkai with his former brother. The way he doted over this miko before his was quite puzzling. The young pup would undoubtedly challenge him for ownership of the miko. Though he wanted her not for the same reasons. And if he came the night after, he would no doubt be too late.

After all, it was considered extremely un-honorable to steal another youkai's mate. Though from seeing her with him in his den with her, it had come to wonder why she was not mated to him. She had been with the wolf for two years. By now she would have become mate to him, right?

Considering her words he pondered silently. He would have to watch the night of rutting season. If the kiba tried anything, he would take matters into his own hands.

Sesshomaru explained his thoughts her. Feeling her uneasiness dissipate, he inwardly sighed. He would come for her still within three days. And if protection against the wolf was needed, he would bring forth such.

It was after all the only thing she'd asked of him.

After the decisions were made and pack commenced, she thanked him. Picking up his composure he turned to walk away. Bur soft words stopped his tracks.

"Thank you Sesshomaru…Sama." He took in her words, though to himself he hadn't done anything. But to her, he had given her a reason, a feeling of safety and sanctuary. All she really wanted was a feeling of protection again…just that feeling.

"Hn." Was his only reply as he turned his back to her, turning his head to the bushes.

Kagome picked up her feet and made her way back to Shippo while Sesshomaru retreated back into the bushes he once came. But, all the while he never took an eye off of her. She was a mentor in his pack; she had power and authority within his Inu-clan now. It was his job as Alpha to keep watch and safekeeping over her.

And it was what she wished of him; he would brood once more.

She hummed softly as she picked Shippo up into her arms. His happy squeal showing he hadn't expected such. He looked into her cinnamon orbs with his own emerald ones and smiled at his mama.

"Where's the herbs Kagome?" Her gaze stopped as she slightly. Then slowly she pulled out another little white lie to her lips.

"Oh, it turns out it wasn't what I'd thought it was after all. It took me a while as I searched but I couldn't find any!" She smiled cheerfully as he bought her reply. She dipped her legs over the side of the well and hopped inside, sighing in relief as the blue mist that sanctioned time passage washed over them both.

_If I lighten up a little bit then I will be, over it_…

In secret, Sesshomaru smirked with question to her little white lie. Walking to the flange of the well he looked inside. Seeing nothing but bones and dirt, he quirked his eyebrow in mock fascination. He shook his head to himself and turned, flicking a strand of silky hair from his shoulder once more, out of habit. Walking back into the bushes he'd once come he chuckled silently to himself.

Strange little miko.

( .) (. )

Okay! So the second chapter is done. I don't know if it seemed like it was rushed a tad, but I'll let my reviewers check. I want to thank all of those who gave me constructive criticism for my stories and such. You guys are the biggest help, while my reviewers are my joy! So you both work hand in hand to help. .

So, remember flame me if you wish, but flames and complaints will get you no where! Reviews and constructive criticism will!

Thanks for taking the time to read my story!

With love,

Keni

Ja ne!


	3. You Love to Break Me

Hello! The chapter is up; it's much better, and much, much longer! Read and enjoy!

---Feel lucky I even got around to writing this, I sprained my wrist the other day and it's super hard to type --

To Flamers note/s:Flame me, go ahead. I need a good laugh. Please, I would love to see how illiterate some people could really be. : )

Have a nice day :

Disclaimer:All ownership of Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the song lyrics below belong to the writers and artists only. And might I add, both of the songs for this chapter work perfectly. :) Thank you!

Genera:Romance/Angst—Angst in first chapter. Possible angst late, I'm not giving away any hints. :-p

Song listening to that do not effect the story:_"The Bad Touch"-_Bloodhound Gang

_"Luv Addict"-_Family Force 5

_"Jesus Freak"-_Toby Mac

_"I'm so sick"-_Fly Leaf__

…I know the first three are rather ironic to each other . ….

Song/s listening to that effect the story:_"Holding Out For a Hero"_-Frou Frou

_"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf"_-B5  
_"Broken"-Lindsey Haun_

Line/s portraying to this chapter from song/s above:_"Where have all the good men gone? And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need."- _Holding Out For a Hero

"_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life."-_ Holding Out For a Hero_  
_

"_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? We ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? We ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid."_-Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

"When your broken in a million little pieces, and you're trying, but you can't hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believing in yourself, when your broken."-Broken 

Random question to viewers:What is Kagome's mother's name? O.o

**Chapter 3-**_You love to break me… _

The shojin doors of an empty well house opened, in their turn revealing a time traveling miko and her small fluffy companion. The wind swayed to her power and laughed with her careless soul. In return she smiled to nature and entered her childhood home.

"Mama! I'm home!" A cheerful voice spoke out from her place in front of the screen door. Just as quickly, petite feet scurried their way into the kitchen and stopped before a priestess clad in but a kimono.

Warm arms sung in an embrace, a sign of how much a mother can truly worry for their child. But since this was no ordinary child, the hug was much tighter then it truly needed to be. This only in turn stiffed a soft chuckle from the woman gasping for breath.

Where have all the good men gone? 

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" She laughed as the dark haired woman before her began to bombard her sweet, little girl of 18 with questions and comments.

"Kagome I haven't seen you in a month! Why did you take so long to get back to us?" Kagome only smiled and sat down with her mother, a worried expression plastered to her beautiful middle-aged features. Kagome sighed and placed an ivory hand upon the table and smiled.

"I know it's been a while mama, but I have good reasons! The last time I went out I could have sworn I was being followed! I was so worried that Koga might know my secret, that I had to lay off for a while." Her mother's smile returned once more, seeing as her only daughter wasn't just neglecting to come, or had been seriously hurt.

Karen smiled and returned her conversation. "And as for Koga…you aren't, you didn't…" Her question was left there as Kagome quickly began to shake her head, her hands rapidly slashing back and forth in a silent no.

"No, no, no! I'm not his mate. And the way things are going between him and I mama, I promise I'll never be his mate!" Kagome laughed slightly, an awkward silence laugh to be exact.

Shippo, not wanting to sit and listen to the two woman converse, quickly scampered away, up the stairs, and into his uncle's room. No doubt to play a contraption Souta had told him about, called a 'Playstation.'

Soon, with Shippo's entertainment out of their hands, they were within deep conversation, a long awaited thing that most would hope to avoid with their mothers. But, as we've analyzed before, this was no normal relationship between the mother and daughter. For all anyone knew, this could very well be their last meeting…

Kagome explained how Miroku and Sango were and their children; something Karen had become ecstatic to hear about each time Kagome came home. She had come to see the two older people, as she does own, and their children, as her grandchildren. And that thrilled our little miko tickle pink.

A whistle broke the two chattering maidens from their intense concentration of one another. Karen quickly scampered from her chair and to the stove where a teakettle had begun to ring.

Kagome smile and stood up as her mother ran off to the stove. "Hey mama, I'm going to head up stairs to take a bath, okay? It's been a long day." Karen just smiled, her usual face, and continued on with her tea extravaganza.

Making her way past the dining room and up the stairs, Kagome sighed in relief as she entered her bedroom. Eyeing the furniture of choice, she quickly scrambled over and hopped onto her small, but comfortable, bed.

She sighed in contentment and laid back, her eyes closed, and her breathing paced. The aches and pains of the week washed over her and began to dissipate as the soft luxury of the bed below her, cushioned them all away.

Fighting the urge to fall asleep, she slowly pushed her way off the bed, and over to her closet. Pulling out a white wife beater and a pair of black short shorts, she hauled herself away from her closet and into the bathroom next door.

_And where are all the gods?_

The sound of rushing water was sudden as she turned the knob on the faucet of the tub. Steam began to envelop the room as the gushing, hot tresses of water poured aimlessly into the white, tiled surface below.

Kagome sighed as she entered the steamy abyss below her sight, the water slightly biting at her heels. The hazy pool embraced her small figure as she lay her head back in wonder. So many things to think upon, but what one to focus on?

She sighed as she finally admitted defeat to the one thing that had occupied her mind her all day.

Sesshomaru.

Well, not Sesshomaru in a sense, but his actions towards her. Why had he pursued her? I mean, there were several other mikos in the world somewhere, he could have had his pick from any of them, let alone Kikyo still wandered this earth as far as she knew and she held greater power then she ever would…

Sesshomaru was an enigma that was for sure. It hadn't surprised her that Rin had some type of holy sense to her. It would explain why she was able to dispel that ogre demon, which Takimaru had sent to capture them, with the prayer beads after they broke for the tenth time it seemed.

But, why choose her? From her previous engagements with the said Daiyoukai, she figured he would rather melt her to the ground then have her teach his ward in the art of holy Kei. Actually, she figured his too proud to ask anyone, for anything. Usually from her experience, he just bossed everyone around. He's never really asked for anything.

Then again when did either brother ever ask…for anything?

Kagome sighed softly as she averted her attention to the beads in question previously. They lay sprawled out on her bathroom counter, stacked nicely upon her folded clothes to be put on. Moaning in a sad response to her stinging memories, Kagome turned her head away.

Wishing she could use her shampoo, but knowing sadly it would not end well on her part, she simply ducked her head back into the water's glossy surface. Sighing into the warmth that enveloped her small body, she eased back her sore muscles.

Pulling water, wrinkled limbs from the slightly cooled water, Kagome grabbed her towel. Dragging herself to her clothes she let out a long exasperated breath. Soon she would have to return to that barren annoyance that was Koga. To put salt into already oozing wounds, he would most likely be forced into a mating even the gods know is a bad match.

_Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds?_

Drying the last, few reminisces of water from her plump skin, she dressed. She turned and walked out the door. White, gym socked, feet scooted down the stairs, the body above it finally relaxed and soothed.

Pulling into the kitchen, Kagome's nostrils flared to the sweet sensation that only her mother's cooking could accomplish. She smiled and nearly floated further to her seat around the small floor table.

"Mama! You didn't have to go all out for me!" Kagome smiled out with glee. Her mama always spoiled her when she came home. Though, that didn't mean she was complaining.

Karen just looked back with a big smile on her lips; the smile Kagome had luckily inherited. "Oh honey, it's my pleasure!" Kagome softly rolled her brownie eyes to her mother's cheerfulness and continued on.

"Why are we having dinner so early?" Karen turned her head once more, that happy grin still plastered to her face.

"Have you forgotten already? It's your birthday Kagome! We need at least a little bit of time to celebrate!" Karen exclaimed with her normal jollity.

Almost instantly Kagome soft smile faded to a dull frown. Turning her head so her mother would not see, Kagome sighed as out memories reappeared for the hundredth time today.

Dinner went by aimlessly after their prayers had been said. The intermittent glance was made to one another, but mainly it passed by with nothing much but the occasional 'good food' or, 'you outdid yourself once again, Karen'.

Sighing sadly, but covering it with a mock smile, Kagome thanked her family for the presents as they one by one appeared in her hands. To keep it basic, her mother had supplied her with a few cotton kimonos and a pair of leather heeled moccasins, which she'd found at an old thrift shop. Her mother thought that they would be great for her little time adventure trips.

Her grandpa, or Ji-chan, had given her a dried up raven's claw, claiming it had mystic powers that would help protect her. Souta though, had probably given her the most thoughtful gift of all…

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

"Kagome. I want you to have this…" With that said he reached into his jeans and pulled out a small golden locket. The lettering on the outside was small, but she could read it loud and clear.

'Friends may be forever, but family is timeless.' And on the inside held a picture of Kagome and her family, father, whom had died on the line of duty as a police officer when she was six, included. Looking up in the thirteen-year-old eyes that were those of her little brother, she smiled. It would seem all thoughts of Inuyasha had faded away…

…If not just for that moment…

Smiling as she packed everything into her overly stretched-out, black backpack, Kagome hummed. The yellow one had long lost its invitation to live after a trip to Sango's last summer. Where, undoubtedly, it had ripped under the pressure of Carmen's small form trying to invade its privacy. Koga hadn't taken much notice to it. Concerning it was practically just a leather back bag, she simply said Sango had made it and oiled it up with the blood of a centipede demon, to give it a nice black luster.

Koga wasn't always the brightest…

The kimonos were folded nicely and placed into the bottom of the bag. She laid her moccasins on top of said kimonos and laced the locket softly around her neck. Pulling out a few other necessities, she cringed as she caught look at the raven's claw. That thing was gross…

She smiled softly as she glanced at a picture of her and her friends. How long ago it had seemed they were all together for her birthday, she had turned fourteen that summer…She humored herself as she thought back to the day those ninja demons had found that picture and tried to use it against her. She was so young, naïve, she only thought that they were her friend's ancestors because of Hojo's.

_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need._

She smiled once more and shook her head. There were so many things she could look back upon…now if only she could actually go back…

Kagome descended the stairs once more, socked feet making soft sluicing noises as they went along. A soft song graced the vocal cords of a woman in pain, while an unfamiliar smile played across her lips. Sadly, she sighed and entered the kitchen to her mother doing the dishes.

"Mama, I'm sorry to say this, but Shippo and I have to leave tonight. I don't want Koga getting curious as to what's taking me so long. He starts to believe Sango and Miroku less each time that he questions them…" Karen only smiled and wiped her hands clean of the remaining foam on her arms.

"Ah, well, I hope you birthday was good, honey! We'll miss you, try not to take so long this time to come and see us, okay? And if you can't, well, we'll be happy to see you when we can!" Her cheerful smile make Kagome's stomach notch in guilt, it really was hard on her family every time she left off.

She smiled as Karen called out to Ji-chan and the boys to come out. Shippo ran in quickly while Souta stand gasping for breath behind him. They smile while Shippo ran over and hugged Kagome's leg. She only laughed and bent over to pick up his seemingly two-year-old form.

They all said their good-byes and wished Kagome the best of luck. She was bound to need it with Koga tonight…

_I need a hero…_

The lip of the well creaked as lean fingers snaked around the edge. A mollifying moan was emitted as, just as lean, legs dipped over the ledge. Warm arms wrapped themselves around the soft body clinging to the larger one on the well side. And then they slid off into the dark abyss that was the well, until they were swallowed in a hearty blue glow.

Kagome's feet buoyantly decked the dusty surface that was the well's bottom of the feudal era. Shippo yawned happily as her reached out of her arms. Taking him in the well with her made the trip longer, due to the unholy chi of demonic energy that flowed throughout his dwarfed frame.

But, the vines remained unused as within seconds the time traveler and the kit found themselves on solid grass, facing the eyes of deep brown, glaring down at them. His tail twitched violently as he looked on her, his glare past comprehensible. He knew she had been up to something…

"Koga…" He barked out at her, his fangs baring dangerously as he stood straight to her, his back uptight, while his leg muscles jerked.

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf…_

"Is this where you've gone each time you go out to bathe!" His voice made her cringe beneath him. She'd seen Koga angry before, but it was nothing compared to the heated look of over bearing protection in his eyes.

She parted her lips to speak, but quickly stopped her actions as his broiled stare replaced to an upset one. "How…could you lie to me this whole time? I've given you everything! A home, a family, a mate!" Kagome's throat knotted in frustration at the end.

"Koga! Please, don't you understand? I don't want to be your mate! You've never let me finish I try to tell you this! Why can't you comprehend that? I want nothing more then to just be friends!" The tears that bit at her eyes burned and stung with each word.

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

Koga stood, dumb struck. How could this be possible? He'd given her everything, and he meant **everything** he had…."Kagome, I'm sorry…but I can't except that." Kagome took a step back, her own bewildered expression foreign to her.

"You…you wouldn't…"Koga's eyes brimmed red slightly, a sign that he was upset enough to do anything…Shippo squirmed in her arms as she watched Koga approach closer. His figure was tall, strong, and angry. Before Shippo could react, he found himself hurtled head first into a tree while blackness crossed his vision as he watch Koga move closer to Kagome.

"Leave her...al…" His words vanished as his little, green eyes closed in defeat.

Kagome gasped, nearly coughing, as she reached out for Shippo as he was yanked from her arms and into a tree. She turned to look at Koga's acidic stare, her insides twisting and riding up in fear and displeasure, though still twining in anger. Large taloned hands coarsely grabbed her shoulders, his nails digging into her shoulder blades. Her grave, cinnamon eyes glossed over in fear as she leaned back.

_We ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid…_

Her knees gave out as he squeezed harder, stopping her attempts at hitting his chest. She whimpered as his grip became tighter, blood beginning to drip down his claws. His eyes gave way to the red that seeped into them and he growled. Kagome, in a last attempt at freedom, tried to bat away his arms, only to greet her exertion with a harder squeeze.

"Koga…please…" Her whimpers were only closed off by a jagged kiss to her already bruising lips. His fangs reached out on her lips, cutting the tender skin as her pushed harder.

Kagome squealed as she felt the coverage of her lip begin to bleed. The taste of copper leaked into her mouth as she felt him try and part her lips. She jerked her head away, trying her best to stop the crushing kiss. But finding her attempts in vain, she did the next best thing. She bit his lip and kicked his groin from where he had her legs dangling.

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf…_

Her body came crashing to the ground as he howled out in frustration and pain. She cried out and rubbed her backside, but found herself before a howling demon, and finally took the initiative to get up and move. She rolled to her feet and made a dash for Shippo, her shoulders feel as though they were on fire as she pumped her arms with the movement of her legs.

By the time her hands had reached out for Shippo, Koga had already come back to senses, as the blood lust seemed to dip deeper into his eyes. The smell of Kagome's blood upon his claws drove is inner youkai crazy as he sprinted out after her. It took but a few mere seconds to have her arms in his hand once more.

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

Kagome turned her eyes enraged with the fire he'd put her to. Her arms reached out to beat his chest to make him let go, phase him, anything! He just looked down as deep breathes gasped from her chest while his beast called out for her, Koga's body seeming to be unresponsive to her threats. He began to bend down for a kiss once more, but Kagome beat him to it and slapped him crisp upon the cheek. She pulled back, her hand red and stinging from the hard realization of the impact she'd just made.

His nostrils flared, like a bull to the rider, he growled once more and lifted his own hand. And before Kagome could duck, the strong palm of death warmed over smacked straight unto her porcelain cheek, and she found her body hurtling to the ground once more. Her head smacked hard ground, as though it was concrete. She looked up into the eyes of a cruel and heartless man that was after her own soft one, and she cried inside as her vision blacked out to the harsh reality that happiness was a lie.

_We ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid…_

----

Koga looked down unto the out-cold woman below his footing. He'd lost control and he knew it, but the thought of not having her by his side, not having her within his pack, not having her love…was more then he was ever going to take in a risk. She would love him, and she would become his mate, whether she wanted to be so or not.

"Hakkaku, Ginta…destroy the well." His words were deep, harsh, and just plain bone chilling. The boys just stood there, their normal dumb founded expression plastered to his face.

"But Koga, that's her only resort to her time! She'll hate you forever if you, or one of us, break the well!" Koga merely growled and turned his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you test my authority, Hakkaku? You may be my right hand men, but I am your alpha! Now do as I say," he turned once more and reached down to pick Kagome up, straddling her over his shoulder, "She's going to hate me regardless anyhow…" He simply stated his facts and began to move, but stopped for a mid second. "Do it."

His feet catapulted off to the sound of wood cracking and chips flying through the air, destroying the bond one small girl and the future had once held…

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

Kagome awoke to a groggy groan, her head was spinning and her body was aching in places she wasn't sure should ache…Voices in the opposing room tore her from her painful thoughts and to the situation at hand. Finally, she lifted her head to scan her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was Koga's hand crashing down on her, and the internal darkness that soon followed.

Finally clicking in the comprehension that her current position was upon a pallet of furs in Koga's chambers, she groaned more. He wasn't joking…The only reason she should come to this analysis, was for the fact that this is where she'd slept for the first four months of her capture. Even after sleeping in a different pallet then him, still didn't stop his attempts at getting into her pants; she'd finally forced him to let her have a different section of the cave to sleep in. Though it did take forever to convince him…

Stubborn kiba…

Quickly realizing her chances of being able to disobey him becoming pretty slim, Kagome jumped off the pallet of furs her body had been dumped onto during her black out session. Running to the door, she stopped mid-track and listened. Hakkaku and Ginta were outside the door, no doubt to keep guard, speaking of the past events.

When your broken in a million little pieces… 

They spoke low, no doubt to keep her from overhearing if she were awake. This made it hard to hear through the thick bear pelts covering the hole of the cave, used as a 'door'. The most she could make out were only a few minor details, such as, "the well…" or "that was a hard hit…" Kagome, sadly, only found confusion in their little discussion and soon grew restless.

She pushed away the pelts that led out of Koga's chambers and made her way out. Hakkaku and Ginta stood looking like they'd seen a bat out of hell as they turned to meet her gaze. Those two never paid enough attention.

"Sister! You're awake! Koga's been waiting all day for you to awaken!" Ginta pronounced happily, even though he knew all too well that she was going to be pissed off more then a drenched cat…

"Oh…"Kagome sighed and rubbed her head. She did not want to deal with him right now. She did not want to deal with him in a little while. She did not want to deal with him _ever_.

_And you're trying, but you can't hold on anymore…_

Koga, whom was most likely rounding back around to check up on her, turned the corner and came face to face against her and the two kiba speaking. He smiled as she jerked backwards, her arms slipping through the pelted doorway. Koga looked to Hakkaku and Ginta; the gaze spoke out only a few words.

**Guard the door.**

Kagome backed up slowly as her advanced towards her; his look was gentle, but somehow stern at the same time. This only further improved to scare the hell out of her further. He got himself close enough to gently nudge her into the room with his palms as he entered as well; Hakkaku and Ginta quickly tracing their steps to guard the door as ordered.

Kagome breath came in rigid, short, snorted breaths as she walked backwards, weary of the searing look in Koga's boggy, brown eyes. His lips were straight, as though they had been permanently glued that way. His expression in itself seemed all the same, just intent, serious…. Obsessive.

"Kagome…"His voice was husky and low, as if it had been a growl and not words. His eyes were glossed over in covet and almost seemly lacking in normal behavior as he kept his strong feet moving. They only stopped when Kagome's own smaller, more petite ones did. Too bad they only stopped once she'd found herself trapped up against the wall…

"Koga please…let me go…" Her voice, body, thoughts, everything screamed please, begging him to let her go, let her live in peace. Let her free herself from his tanned grip…

Koga only slightly shook his head; she'd used up all her 'pleases' and 'don't do this'. He wanted her and he was tired of waiting, he was not a normally ruthless man, but this had crossed his path of 'smooth.' She would be his, and she would be his _tonight._

She parted her lips once more, but was cut off by the steamy set of lips that belonged to only her enemy. She mentally screamed as she felt her body being forced against the wall; her fingers dug aimlessly into the stone crypt walls that were the cave room boundaries.

_Every tear falls down for a reason…_

Kagome squealed against his lips and hit his arms, which had found a place on her head, pulling her head to his own. She glared and pushed him away. "Koga please, no! I don't fe…" Once more she found herself restrained against his chiseled body, her anger rising, as well as the fear of no way out.

He lifted his hands and locked hers against the wall as she kicked and tried to claw her way from his grip, but he held strong. She even went as far as to try and push out her aura a bit, as a warning, but it simply did nothing to phase him. He looked into her colossal, frightened eyes and growled low in his throat as he bent to her ear.

"To I hold of no more." Kagome's eyes widened and he violent attempts at freedom began once more. She kicked and screams, as well as cursed, her way into his nerves. Her barked out a warning to her in response, but she only intensified her plea attempts. He closed his eyes and growled once more.

"Kagome…" His voice was low, unearthly, and deadly as he returned his gaze to her own. Her feet kept kicking to a good measure as she stared back terribly infuriated. She finally found her footing and took one swift kick to his groin; he dropped his hold on her wrists in an instant and fell to a bent over position.

As fast as she could she made a leap for the door, but only found herself trapped under the pressure of a very angered kibayoukai. His eyes flicked red with the heat of his infatuation as he held down her body with his own. She screamed out in his ear, still madly kicking her legs beneath his straddle. He glared down as she snarled up, she kicked his legs in response and he howled in anger and frustration as well. He lifted his hand with a swift intake of air, and slapped it across her left cheek.

Kagome stopped moving; dazed, as she lay under the strain of his furious palm. She turned her head with a soft 'crack' and looked him dead in the eyes. "That, didn't hurt." Though in true manner it hurt like a lighting bolt had struck her face, she held strong in her glare to him. He huffed violently once more and struck her again, this time emitting a large streak from her bruising lips. It rang through the cave walls, causing Ginta to jump in surprise, and wince in a silent sorry to his soon-to-be-sister.

This went on for a short while; each time her yelp would louder, until finally it had developed into a high-pitched scream that even the most deaf of people within a 7 mile radius had to heard. Koga stopped with her noticed the deep red welt appearing on her tear stained cheek. His eyes softened as he looked down upon the crumbled, but still infuriated, woman below his muscled form. He sighed.

"I told you this could come easy or hard…" He looked down upon his own chest and reached up to pull a stray branch of hair from her eyes. She flinched and growled out a 'don't touch me.' He shook his head and reached down for the hem of her shirt; he was tired of playing games.

_Don't you stop believing in yourself, when you're broken…_

Sesshomaru stood with his legs tall, his body lean, and his head high as he looked across the lake that stretched from the cave within the waterfall, to his feet resting on the rocky shore. He sought silently as he inspected through his thoughts.

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night… 

The wolf had destroyed the miko's well. His only analysis on knowing such being that he had made his way to the village to see to a demon whom had run from his grounds to the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest. After the death of the pathetic excuse for a youkai, his senses had picked up on the smell of broken pine and sweat. At first he'd just guess it had been a simply villager shopping wood within the village, but after a further investigation her found the location to be off, as well he could smell the scent of wolves.

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight…_

He came across the fragment remainders that were once the time traveling well. He took but a few steps into the scene and worked out the possible situation that had happened. He sniffed silently until the clues placed themselves together in his propensity of a mind.

_And he's gotta be larger than life…_

Now, he stood before the waterfall, waiting, wondering, and deciding if the kiba was going to push it as far as he'd figured most to be.

Kagome lay emotionless against the hard dirt beneath her back. She hated this feeling, this feeling of vulnerability, pain, and weakness…. She still tried to an extent to stop his propositions on her shirt as she lay with her head tilted slightly to the side. The heat of her fury still bubbled within her high built chest as she struggled to breathe beneath his heavy body. She let the tears of anger and pain seep through her as she called out mentally for a miracle.

And then the weight that had crushed her body was gone in a soft bumping noise. Her head whipped to the side silently as she struggled to stay conscious, her brownie eyes glazed out of focus. The body of her previous attacker lay motionless on the dense dirt floor beside her, and then her eyes shifted up. To her happy surprise, she made out the lone figure of white hair and a white Kimono; not at first did she piece the puzzle together but soon found herself fading into black with a sense of security and calm overwhelming her pulsating in pain body.

She smiled and rolled her eyes back into the deep revelation that was a black out.

----

Okay, your chapter is done. Hope you enjoyed it, I know it took forever, but I hope it was worth it.

Remember read and critical review!


	4. Beauty From Pain

Hey! The chapter is up, the story is coming along, and the world is happy! Or, you know, at least the people in the world who get this review:-D So if this chapter seems too lovey-dovey…you'll have to deal. I got myself some man meat recently and I'll try not to reflect my happy love life into the story! Lol!

To Flamers note/s:Flame, have fun. Let's all point and laugh at the illiterates!

And by the way, whatever crawled up your but has died, you may want some chill pills to help with that:)

Disclaimer:All ownership of Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the song lyrics below belong to the writers and artists only. And might I add, both of the songs for this chapter work perfectly. :) Thank you!

Genera:Romance/Angst—Angst in first chapter. Possible angst late, I'm not giving away any hints. :-p

Song listening to that do not effect the story:_"Next Contestant"_-Nickelback_  
"The Sailor Song"-_Toybox

_"Courage"_-Superchick

_"It's the Fear"_-Within Temptation

Song/s listening to that effect the story:_"Beauty From Pain"-_Superchick

Line/s portraying to this chapter from song/s above:_"The lights go out all around me, one last candle to keep out the night. And then the darkness surrounds me, I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died. And all that's left is to accept that it's over. My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made. I try to keep warm but I just grow colder. I feel like I'm slipping away."_-Beauty from Pain__

"After all this has passed, I still will remain. After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain. Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again. And there'll be beauty from pain. You will bring beauty from my pain."-Beauty from Pain__

"My whole world is the pain inside me. The best I can do is just get through the day. When life before is only a memory, I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place. And though I can't understand why this happened, I know that I will when I look back someday, and see how you've brought beauty from ashes, and made me as gold purified through these flames."-Beauty from Pain

_  
"Here I am, at the end of me, trying to hold to what I can't see. I forgot how to hope. This night's been so long. I cling to your promise; there will be a dawn."_-Beauty from Pain

**Chapter 4-**_Beauty From Pain_

Golden orbs stared down unto the bruised and battered figure of a soul the gods loved to toy with. His fingers twitched as he looked over the black, swollen cheek; it was seemingly out of place with her fragile body, though the true layers of pain were hidden behind her pale skin.

He turned his gaze to the unconscious form beside the miko with a slight hint of a sneer. Dishonorable bastard. He resisted the urge to kick him as her reached over and picked the frail woman below him up, flipping her onto his shoulder. While the miko lay slumbering upon his neck-side, his hand cradled the small kit he had come to know was Shippo.

With an elegant flick of his heels he was out the animal skin clad door and past the two, also unconscious, follower wolf kiba on the floor.

_My whole world is the pain inside me,_

_The best I can do is just get through the day…_

------------------------------------------

The scent of pain was as thick as blood floating through the air as he watched silently, the sleeping woman on the in the grass beside the makeshift fire he had made shortly after their arrival in a nearby forest. He had presumed her body would have a negative effect to the high velocity of his demonic speed, but he hadn't expected her to turn purple. He had decided it best to take a rest for the night, lest his ward's mentor fall ill…or apart.

_The lights go out all around me…_

Kagome tossed in her sleep, a thin layer of sweat running down her brow as vivid memories flashed across spinning eyelids. A thin flush of red was plaguing her ever-glowing cheekbones, the sign of a heat wave piercing through her skin. Not truly willing to touch the woman, for within her sleep her miko powers would spike from moment to moment, her holy ryoku giving him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feat he would have rather not admitted to in his head, let alone aloud to herself.

Molten gold momentarily scanned her body. Her chest moved in rhythm with the writhing spasms of pain she let loose from her finger in a twitching movement every so often. Her ankle looked puffy and swollen; the damn wolf probably caused her to twist it when he knocked her from her feet. A sudden slur of words brought loose from the pert mouth of a sad little miko brought the youkai lord from his thoughts.

Though his ears were in excellent shape yes, he still found himself struggling to find what she was saying. Finding that her human mind was probably just figuring out the process of how it was to cope, without full-blown blasting everything within a five miles radius with miko ryoku. He lifted his elegant fingers to flip back a lone strand of hair that had fallen before his shoulder. He mentally sighed, taking note to the condition she was in, and what he was educated with experience of humans, he may be stranded with her out for her a while.

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain…_

Looking to the dull fire before him shadows dancing across his face. In a moment the cards flipped and the fire began to die slowly, the universal signal to find more firewood before all hope is lost. He stood, strong legs threatening to crack from the exertion of standing after sitting for so long, and turned on his elegant heel. Stopping only momentarily to pull his youkino from his shoulder and placing it beside the flustering, sleeping form of a tired time traveler. He then turned once more, leaving the area in search of the blasted fire's energy source; his gracefully, magenta-striped hand flicking back more strands of soft, smooth silk.

The fire burning in her brain was intense, though she could feel no sting. She could see the flames, licking and nipping at her being, trying desperately to trap her within the void that was her subconscious. Blood pumping furiously to her brain, sending the all too alert signals that she needed to wake before her body, literally, spontaneously combusted. She could feel herself wince on the outside world, strange warmth emitting from to side as she wretched out in frustration of being lost within her own body!

Then…it was gone, as though someone had taken a smooth blanket of relaxation and caressed her swollen wounds that ate at her from the inside out. She could feel light picking at her eyes, beckoning them to open and see the world once more. But she couldn't force them open.

_And then the darkness surrounds me,_

_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died…_

It wasn't par say that her body wouldn't allow it; no it was the fear of what would greet her on the outside once she'd fully awaken. Had her silk haired angel been an illusion; a momentary strike of hope had rushed to her brain, giving her a false sense of security while Koga has his way with her? Would she awake to fine herself chained to a wall somewhere? Or would she not even truly awake at all, only open her eyes to find herself in the afterlife, to realize she'd hit her head harder in that fall then she'd thought?

Correction, that Koga'd hit her much harder then she'd thought.

Wishing to resist the urge, but finding it would probably be best to just take a chance, she twisted around trying to flip into a sitting position without opening her eyes. A stupid feat, yes she would admit, but she still feared what lay behind the sweet sanctuaries that were her eyelids. Though within a swift notion of finding that, yes her body had moved but, her ankle decided to take a side trip beneath her instead of flipping around her like she would have preferred. The all too familiar feeling of mini explosion in her ankle, marking the territory of a sprained appendage, stopped her internal debating and in truth, convinced her she was still alive.

_And though I can't understand why this happened…_

"Oww…" Her proclamation sounded pathetic to her own ears as she looked around her, finally forcing herself to see before her eyes. She felt the warmth of the fire licking at her toes and sighed. How had she gotten here?

"Move not much Miko, the kiba has done damage to your lower leg," a booming voice behind her made her nearly jump into said fire from prior, she winced, scolding herself for landing on her ankle in the process. He silently sauntered over to her after depositing his stack of wood beside her seated place. "Let in my way," his deep baritone that had once scared her careless, or angered her to a point where any normal person would have impaled him with a chainsaw, now seemed to sooth her, giving her a false hope of peace.

Feeling a simply impulse to turn away from his touch, she slightly flitted as his rough hand made contact with her purpled ankle. She jittered back, his face remaining impassive. "Lest you wish for your ankle to rot from your mortal leg, I suggest you let this Sesshomaru see."

Kagome huffed a tad, feeling more unusual then she would have liked. Close contact was something she had come to try and avoid in the past few years, and this was…definitely close contact. Where he'd once stood bent at the waist, he was now in a stance of bent at the knees, his body crouching to inspect the thin muscle that was her ankle. She whimpered, hating the feeling of vulnerable, and tossed her head a little as he applied minimum pressure.

"Hn…" His only reaction was short and not really a reaction of face. He ran his callused fingers over popped out veins with a slightly distant look in his eyes, as if trying to decipher something. "Your leg is near fracture, just close to the break. If luck proceeds ahead, I can heal but a fraction of it. The rest will go abide to rest, and travel in timed due." He turned his head to look into her eyes, his face remaining impassive. "Make no sudden move." The urge to get on with the travels to his kingdom was beginning to lick at the back of his neck.

_I know that I will when I look back someday…_

Kagome looked to him with confused eyes. He could fix a break that fast? With what, his sword? She could have sworn it only brought back the dead, not heal as well. He pulled up his other hand, while the inspecting one held onto her leg tight. She tilted her head; suddenly not so sure she was ready for his 'remedies'. He momentarily looked to her ankle once more, analyzing, searching; then he looked back up, staring deep into her own eyes…distracting her, but from what? Within a moment her question was answered.

She screamed as she felt a burning in her leg, his nail imbedded deep into a small purple vein in the side of her sore ankle. She whimpered and squirmed, only stopping at a growl from his throat. She closed her eyes tight and bit her lip, moment tears escaping her eyes. Drops of blood exited her lips as her teeth clamped down deep into her lower lip.  
Acid dripped from his fingers, slipping into the new flesh wound. The smell of sweet blood met his nostrils as he still watched the tossing miko before him. They had not much time to travel before the wolf was undoubtedly to awaken and come after her. He pulled his hand back and flicked his wrist, brushing off the remainder of the acid on his fingers. He stood and backed up, letting her breath.

"Moments will pass of pain, but soon you should be able to move with minor damage," he returned to the fire and placed logs here and there on the dimming embers. Kagome though stayed behind and fought off the winning urge to scream once more.

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes…_

And then all was calm. The swell of her leg puffed down within minutes, while her hands stopped shaking in racked pain. She nearly choked on air as she realized that in her fit of trying to stop the pain, she had forgotten to breathe. She grasped her neck and leaned forward, finally being able to apply a small amount of pressure to her ankle. She spaced back in and breathed out and turned slowly to the fire, wiping strands of sweat from her face.

"Thank…you…" The words were weak, but the feeling of gratitude was still there.

"Hn." Again his reply was short sweet and to the point.

The night was cold and lonely as she found herself alone by the fireside. After the episode of immense pain of her flesh melting before her, Kagome had wanted to do nothing but sleep afterwards. It took every last morsel she had to keep from letting her aura go, and completely disintegrating anything within a 4 miles radius that was weak enough to her power.

_Here I am, at the end of me,_

_Trying to hold to what I can't see…_

She rubbed her hands together and stared around at the night surrounding her body. She shivered in a sense of being watched. She'd awoken to the missing body of Sesshomaru, but only to conclude to herself that he was merely hunting or patrolling.

Her tired expression turned to the small ball of fur slumbering to her right. It was amazing the thought that Sesshomaru had actually taken to take him along. She pet his thick tail only once, smiling lightly to the calm grip her pulled to it, softly whispering 'mommy' to no one.

She turned and stretched, bringing herself to stand on cold legs. She squeaked as she pulled her arms around her. Taking a few wobbly steps, she coughed out the cold air deepening in her lungs. She shifted her eyes around, but found nothing. Pushing out her aura, a trick she'd learned from dear old Keade, she moved along, desperately in searched of a water source.

Thorns bit at her arms as she waded through the thick under brush. Feeling slightly stupid for simply running ahead at the sound of rushing water, she forced her way through. Finally the sweet redemption of the sight before her calmed her nerves and she sprung into the clearing. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the fresh night air. She sat down at the stream and relaxed her feet. The more days she spent moving in leather bound moccasins, the more cramps she seemed to develop as opposed to her school flat bottoms.  
She smiled and leaned back to lay down as she soaked her aching feet, the previous wound feeling oh-so-much better. She began to hum, quietly, but it was there. A sensation she missed for so long. A moment of peace was all she wanted, just peace.

_I cling to your promise,_

_There will be a dawn…_

She moved to the water and looked into it. She ran a hand through her hair, pulling it from her face. Looking around her suspiciously, she removed her obi, revealing herself to only her under-bindings, she waded in. Gasping she smiled and leaned back, sinking into the ecstasy that was comfort.

---------------------------------------------------

Molten orbs watched. It was unlike him yes, but the sight had been unexpected. How was he to know that just as he was to wash his hands of blood from the kill he'd made, he'd find his ward's mentor bathing? He turned his eyes down cast and spun on his heel. How dishonorable that had been…

He stopped mid-stride and stood still, a melodious sound reaching his delicately slanted ears. He closed his ears as a memory of long ago embraced his hearing. He knew the song…sadly very well.

"_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara, __watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_."

Mother…the word wished to slip his lips as he opened his eyes once more. His back lay to the clad woman behind him as he listen to her sing, his own memories residing back.

"_C__ome my way, mou hitomi tojite. Come close to me, mou nemureba ii. I'll be with you; I'll be with you. Tada koko ni iru kara. So come my way_."

He let out a mental sigh of relief and forced his legs to move onward. His memories of his mother were memories for the weak. He need not be reminded of them. His slick black boots trudged on, breaking branches, and pushing thoughts as he left his angel of music to her peace.

_You will bring beauty from my pain…_

--

Well there's your chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Basketball has finally ended for me so I should have more time to update. Then again play is just starting so you never know with me! Lol!

Ja ne!


	5. Mary Had A Lamb

Hey! Happy, happy time, the chapter is here! So, the story is delayed from time to time, but you'll live. I'm going through some crap with my suppose 'man-meat', and I'm sorry for the last short chapter. But life sucks butt and we all gotta live it sometimes! I've just recently gotten the Evanescence CD, "The Open Door" so prepare to be bombarded with songs from it, lol. That and you know; Kamelot. .

To Flamers note/s: Flame, have fun. You're ghey and we all know it. :-D (Make no comment to the spelling, it's much more fun to spell it wrong : )

Disclaimer: All ownership of Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the song lyrics below belong to the writers and artists only. And might I add, both of the songs for this chapter work perfectly. : ) Thank you!

Genera: Romance/Angst—Angst in first chapter. Possible angst later; no hints to be rewarded.

Song listening to that do not effect the story: _"The Open Door" __**CD**__-_Evanescence  
_"Random songs"_-Kamelot

Song/s listening to that effect the story: _"Ghost Opera"-_Kamelot

_"Lose Control"_-Evanescence

Line/s portraying to this chapter from song/s above: _"Close the door, can you hear the crowd is waiting. For the last encore, screaming out for my attention."_-Ghost Opera

"_Chanting my name. Chanting my name."_-Ghost Opera

"_Welcome all to curtain call at the opera. Raging voices in my mind, rise above the orchestra. Like a crescendo of gratitude, this is my song."_-Ghost Opera

_"Mary had a lamb, his eyes black as coals. If we play very quiet, my lamb; Mary never has to know."-_Lose Control

UPDATE: To fix confusion, I did delete this chapter. I read over a while ago and didn't think much of it, but then I realized that fanfiction, when it posted my chapter, did not put in my little 'section dividers'. So I have gone in to fix further confusion in the chapters. Thanks!

**Chapter 5- **_Mary had a little Lamb_

The deep rushing of a vast quantity of water, was the only thing to greet the ears of a young kiba so bold, he would chance his head for just one moment as the mate of a time-traveling miko. So strong, he had single handedly, of course with a little help of a shattered jewel, taken down what was to be the most noble and Herculean hanyou to ever promenade this earth. So headstrong, he would stop at nothing to get just what he wanted for his life, not even time could hold him back…

So stupid, he tried to force said time traveler to mate him. A great guy, no?

Groaning in pain as flashbacks from previous days sauntered into his mind; Koga cracked his back and sat up straight. Facing the waterfall, female kiba all sighed and proclaimed joy that their leader had finally awakened. Babies whimpered in the distance as he stood, eyeballing everyone who were scrupulously examining him back.

"Back to your work." His voice was tense and foggy from several time lapses of his unconscious state. He held his head and walked to the brim of the lake that rested within the inner portion of the cave. Dipping in callused hands, he sighed and wiped his face, relishing the cool relief that was mountain fresh water; specially stirred and softened by years of being babbled constantly by an anxious waterfall. His head whipped up in appreciation as he stood he walked the lining rim of said pond, brushing past the waterfall; ignoring the vigorous beads threatening to swallow him whole.

…_Close the door, can you hear the crowd is waiting…_

Coughing, as the though the pure after-taste of the outside air was intoxicated, he pull a rough hand through his hair, pulling off the leather headband and topknot with it. He stared out into the scenery overlooking a cliff before him. The wind sped past his face, whipping his hair around as though it were the puppet with wings strapped down by the sheer force of a breaking thread.

Then again, he supposed, he was just a _puppet_ in this game himself.

"What have I done…"Coarse fingers ran slowly through brown tresses, as he held his head in what seemed to be inner agony. It had stuck him, not instantly but with some minor encouragement from a searing pain in his head that felt like a millions sporks were jabbing into his skull, he had realized that he had finally lost control.

His knees bent and he kept his hands on his head, grumbling and sighing to himself. Then out of the black, that was no doubt more strenuous then the concept itself, a voice cracked through covering the earth with an unhealthy wave.

"Distressed are we, Koga?" Lips pursed in a snarling growl, as the sensation to rip something apart fought for dominance. His head whipped up almost instantly to the malice laced voice to greedily strain his ears.

"What do you want you filthy hanyou?" A low chuckle was the only response as the pelt of an albino baboon appeared through the imaginary mist.

"Why, what do I always seek, wolf?" His sauntering ballet towards said kiba was overwhelming as he fought back, fingers twitching in a pregnant pause. "But I need what you want, in order to obtain it." Koga narrowed his gaze.

"What do you want with Kagome, Naraku?" Naraku, once more, chuckled in the pained silence.

"It is not, par se, the girl I am in need of, but what she holds in her procession." The fur on the pelt shifted as Koga gazed deeper into the hollow holes that were to rest the eyes of the now deceased baboon. "No, what I want of you, wolf, is the jewel shards she processes." Koga growled.

"As if I'd ever help you!" Koga scoffed and gnarled, pearly white fangs glistening in the dull moonlight that now christened the area he, unfortunately, shared with Naraku.

"But you miss one stately to my plan, kiba. In return for the girls jewel shards, I will give you the girl." He grinned beneath the mask before him. "In just the way you wish of her." Instantly pointed ears perked.

…_For the last encore…_

Koga looked to him, a misshapen tearing of decisions played across his eyes, but his face remained dumbstruck. Wanting to beat his head into the ground at not being able to decide, Koga smother a pestering growl with his tongue. He closed his eyes and turned his back, all the more aware to keep his guard up at all possible moments when the spider hanyou was afoot. It had been nearly three years since lasted encountered Naraku, and if he's learned a single thing from his 'expeditions' with him, it was that if you did not specify the precise arrangements for a deal with him, then he would no doubt fill in the loophole.

"And you will not hurt a single hair on her head?" The deep rumble of the all too familiar chuckle reared It ugly head…well…vibration….once more.

"Oh course wolf, not a single hair on her head." With his final request spelled out, Koga turned and faced his cave, swallowing back his pride and honor, knowing he just as well made a deal with the devil.

"Now, leave you vile hanyou before I change my mind." Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply, running a tanned hand through his near black-brown hair.

And with that, the deep oscillation of Naraku was gone from whence it came.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Silence stalked them as the soft footfall of a time traveling human, no more fit to be a hime, let alone an honorable miko, pitter-patted slowly behind the grand form of one of the last Inuyoukai Daiyoukai in all of Japan. Besides the honorable mother-Inu of the west, Sesshomaru may have been in all respects, the very _last_.

Kagome prodded herself to move faster as Shippo lay silence asleep in her, equally tired, arms. For nearly eight hours straight they traveled the only response to stop and camp being that they needed to reach his lands before nightfall. Silently Kagome cursed Edo for slumbering so far from the boarders of the middle lands and the west. _"Soon enough it will decay into the pollution hole society named Tokyo anyway…"_ Her brain teasing rebelling but themselves short when Kagome found herself smack tab into the back of a sturdy tree.

Only sadly, Kagome would have preferred it have been a tree.

Sesshomaru turned back to the miko, her large sapphire gaze shrinking behind his molten one. He moved not his lips, nor did word flow from his eyes as Kagome would have presumed he would proclaim death, her just simply turned back to the orange aglow sky and spoke.

"We will rest for the night. At dawn we take leave whence more." With a silent remark left unspoken, Kagome just nodded jaw open and wiped off a few imaginary specks of dust from layering robes of her kimono.

…_Screaming out for my attention_…

A soft grumble broke the gravid silence, causing an innocent blush to creep across the bashful features of a miko so spurned.

"Um…" Seconds passed by an all that took place, for the human eye to see, was the rustle of a bush, and the silent blur that was the Great Taiyoukai Inu. The air that had momentarily clouded Kagome's head had all but exploded at the sight of an opened-eyed rabbit staring down at her. Kagome's jaw nearly dropped with the look of the spotted fur of the dead creature at her feet.

Kagome winced and furrowed her lips a bit. "Who? Wha?" Her eyes lays wide as she overlooked the still warm body by her, resisting the urge to kick it back at him.

"Your body urged for nourishment, no?" Her head spun as she closed one eye.

"No…I mean yes." Her stuttering seemed to be the least of her unappeased problems.

"Then take in said nourishment by your foot." Kagome nudged it slightly with her foot, nearly jumping back as a last living nerve caused an ear to twitch.

"But it's looking at me!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Putrid irises stared intently into the glittering surface at the form of a flustering miko. Kanna, her own eyes as distant as the northern lights, stood still and sullen in the pale light of the shaded shoji door. Black hair cascaded down a bare back, baring nothing to the world but the legs of a spider forever delineated. Scorned, is what some called it, cursed said others; star-crossed others whom had only caught a glimpse before the darkness in themselves overwhelmed and sparked through and their mortal flesh was utterly absorbed into the chiseled form that held as the spider's cage.

…_If we play very quiet, my lamb_…

Cavern chortles protruded through the rotting silence and the little soulless one was sent away, only to leave the spider with a prince's face to watch out the stained window in thought. And the rest of a morbid plan fell into place as the first few pieces of the puzzled unfurled.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After much debate on to the very fact that, she could not eat it if it were one: still moving; and/or two: still looking at her, Sesshomaru skinned the rabbit. Much to her appease he then built a small fire and stuck the rabbit over to cook. Now sitting in a pregnant silence, the little miko with a smiling frame poked at the meat of the finely non-bloody rabbit.

Shippo sat beside her, chirping away with conversation. His small words were unheard as Kagome fought back the urge to moan. Muscles in the nether region were contracting and constricting, causing her to have the feeling of gas. Only, again morosely, gas would have been a less excruciating pain.

She winced and whimpered under her breath, once more for the day, cursing the past and it's non-advanced remedies of only herbal leaves and strange berries, compared to the miracle that was Midol. She sighed as a soft wave of pain blocked out of the others, giving her a short release moment after until once more they reared their vinegary heads.

…_Chanting my name…_

Sesshomaru reposed opposing the struggling miko across the fire. He was not negligent to her pain, but knew there was nothing he could do for her. Just as Rin, now to the age if twelve had those moments of pain within her heat cycle, only the nursemaid could help.

Though he could not deny, despite the fact that she was obviously a human miko and that her scent should repulse him for the very fact of her holy Reiki, she had a relatively pleasing scent. Though he would never say such things allowed, her left himself to ponder silently within the void of his concave mind.

Kagome slipped a little further into the ecstasy that was the ripping pain of a menstrual cramp as she dipped deeper towards the fire. The heat radiated off in waves, and slightly they soothed her aching soul; or at least, her aching uterus. She groaned and leaned back, poking once more at the steaming rabbit before her. Mentally proclaiming it was done, she popped the stick it was staked through and blew softly upon it.

…_Mary never has to know…_

Nibbling softly, she noticed not the sterling gaze of a Taiyoukai in wonder. Thoughts swam through his head as usual, but his eyes just graced across the fragile miko before him. Taking note to now finally notice that she'd grown only slightly since his last meeting with her before the sordid death of his little half-brother. The scent of lilacs and melon graced his nose, mixing with the sweet scent of vanilla that radiated from her form. How she processed such an exotic essence was beyond him, for the most he had managed to muster from a normal nijgin, or a nijgin hime for that matter, was the dignified stench of sweat and death.

While he calculated that she too held the redolence of growing and dying cells secreting from her, the sugary aroma that was just she covered it. He closed his eyes in a paused blink and drifted off into the eclipse of his mind, losing himself in thoughts of home, all the while her saccharine fragrance wafted into his nostrils and lulled him into a dense sense of amity.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

…_This is my song…_

Black haired whipped around behind a fur-clad headband. Young eyes stared out into the open air, thinking lost in wonder. What was he getting into? He'd already lost everything, was a deal with Naraku worth destroying what honor he had left? He was nearly two hundred and twenty years old, and yet he still made careless decisions as though he were only a hundred and thirty years old. He, knowing it more then anyone at this rueful, poignant moment, needed to do some momentous mellowing.

Then again a deal with the devil never leaves room for honor.

Muffled sighs broke the silence as he scratched his head, cracking his bare toes on the dirt barring cliff top. He closed his eyes. All that was left was to capture of the shards of life from the only time traveling miko in Japan, in order to capture her heart. He would get her, whether she was willing to admit it or not.

Even if he wasn't willing to either.

…_Chanting my name…_

Yes, this chapter took forever. No, I am not sorry that I neglected it. To tell you the truth, between basketball, play practice, ex-boyfriends, and little brothers, I had no time to mess around with my creative nature. But now a few of those problems have crossed of the list, that being about three things; though still hoping the little brother one will eventually be crossed off; (oy), I should have more time for y'all.

Ja ne!


	6. My Bad

Ok. So it's been roughly, what? 1-2 years since an update? Or something something like that…who knows? Better yet…

Who cares? Anyway; just gonna say that, so you can get off the edge of your seat waiting for a continuation to an otherwise crappy story, I will not be updating this story.

Yet. I'm actually going to rewrite it again, but I will NOT be reposting it until I finish it, because I always feel so guilty whenever I write a story, post some chapters, then never actually get back to it.

Dirty little bugger ain't I? I'm just not happy with it. I think it sucks. But, now being older, I have much better English skills and will otherwise be revising this, and making it utterly…awesome. :]

So yea, no updations anytime soon. But I'm working on the story as we speak :] So maybe someday, you know, when your grandkids are into fanfiction and stuff, I'll have it up. :] Cause' you know, I have the attention span of a rat. Tends to make writing things for extensive amounts of time diffictult.

Keni :]


End file.
